DE 38,04,886--C2 discloses such a bearing, above all for guard rails, in which an outer bushing made of rubberized metal is arranged, with its inner metal sleeve, directly on the outer sliding surface of the inner bushing, and is inserted, with the outer rubber body, in a bearing eye of the motor vehicle part. The inner bushing has, on one side, a radially extending flange projection with an axial bearing surface, whose axial opposing surface is provided on a sliding disk, which is elastically supported axially against the rubber body that externally surrounds the axial bearing surfaces. Such rotary sliding bearings are mounted in pairs in mirror-inverted position and are tensioned against each other by a bolt passing through the inner bushings. This document also discloses sliding surfaces with a coating made of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE).
The older patent application P 40,37,966.3-21 pertains to an arrangement, in which the outer bushing and the radial flange projection associated with it are connected to one another by an intermediate member that adheres to both, so that the bearing can be designed with an axial spring characteristic that is independent of the radial spring characteristic.